Sid Phillips
Sidney "Sid" Phillips is the main antagonist of the 1995 Disney/Pixar movie Toy Story. He was Andy Davis's sociopathic next-door neighbor (until Andy moved away) who liked to destroy and torture toys (especially the ones that belonged to his little sister Hannah) and/or feed them to his vicious dog, Scud till Sheriff Woody scared him out of his wits. He was not nice to his toys, his dog, or his younger sister. He was voiced by Erik von Detten. Physical Appearance Write the first section of your page here. Personality Write the second section of your page here. Toy Story In Toy Story, Sid is Andy Davis's sociopathic 11-year-old next-door neighbor (until Andy moved at the end of the film). Sid is first seen in the film when Sheriff Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Bo Peep, Lenny and Mr. Potato Head watch him destroy a Combat Carl with an M-80, with his vicious toy-chewing dog Scud by his side. This prompts Bo Peep to say the sooner they move away with Andy and his family, the better. Later that day, when Andy and his family go to Pizza Planet and Woody and Buzz follow them. Sid is also there. After playing Whack-an-Alien, the Crane Game where Woody and Buzz are in catches his attention and Woody becomes shocked that Sid is there at Pizza Planet after he and Buzz failed to catch up with Andy, due to Buzz thinking that the Crane Game is a spaceship as he still doesn't know he is a toy, but a real space ranger. After grabbing an Aliens, Buzz Lightyear is put in view. He then goes after him, getting not only Buzz, but Woody hooked onto his foot as well (Woody tried to save Buzz, but the Aliens wouldn't let him). After skating back home with his new toys in his backpack, he is instantly greeted by Scud he gave the alien to. Then, seeing his sister Hannah with her Janie doll, he snatches the toy and ran up to his room, slamming the door in Hannah's face. He then pulls out his Pterodactyl toy as he played doctor for his "double-bypass brain transplant." After putting Pterodactyl's head on Janie Doll's body, he opens up the door and showed Hannah. Scared, she ran off to report to her mother. Sid threw the mutant toy onto the ground and ran after her, claiming that Hannah was lying. With Sid gone, Woody explored his room to search for a way out, but found the door locked and unable to escape. Trying to find another way out, he then discovered that Sid has taken toys apart and assembled them back together in weird combinations, much to Woody's horror. The next morning, Sid tortures Buzz by spinning him on a drill bit (seen in a deleted scene), and then takes Woody and throws him across the floor, pretending to interrogate him. Next, he opens up the window shade to let the sun in. He then takes out a magnifying glass and focuses the hot beam of light on Woody's forehead, until Sid's mom informs him that his Pop-Tarts are ready and Sid leaves his room. After Woody discovers that Sid's Mutant Toys are actually good when they reconnect Buzz's arm back in place, Sid returns to his room later, with a rocket he had ordered in the mail, labeled "The Big One." He intends to blow apart one of his toys with the rocket for his own amusement. Initially, he planned to blow up that "wimpy cowboy doll," but he couldn't find him (Woody hid under a milk crate). However, when he steps on Buzz Lightyear's laser button, which activated the laser light-bulb, he chooses to tape the rocket on Buzz, stating that he had always wanted "to blow a spaceman into orbit". Unfortunately for Sid, he is forced to delay the launch due to "adverse weather conditions at the launch site" when a rainstorm hit, giving Woody and Buzz time to reconcile overnight where Woody tells Buzz the joy of being a toy, which allows Buzz to gain his spirit of being a toy and allows himself and Woody to escape Sid's house when they see the moving truck near Andy's old house next door. While trying to escape, Sid wakes up and takes Buzz outside to blow him up. Woody and all of the mutant toys plan a way to extract revenge on Sid and save Buzz before Sid can destroy him with the rocket. The toys all appear out of nowhere and approach Sid, making him increasingly scared. Woody then tells Sid to take care of his toys, because they would know if he did not. After seeing Woody come to life in front of his face, Sid screams and retreats back into the house, frightened that the toys had come alive. Hannah then takes pleasure in scaring her brother even more with her dolls after she discovered how scared he was as Sid runs upstairs, believing that Hannah's toys are gonna come to life before Woody and Buzz escape Sid's house and continue to catch up with Andy and the Moving Truck. Toy Story Treats Sid later appears in Woody's nightmares in Toy Story Treats. Toy Story 2 Sid does not appear in Toy Story's first sequel Toy Story 2, but he was mentioned by Buzz when he, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog and Hamm went to rescue Woody from Al McWhiggin. Toy Story 3 10 years after Woody's friends have recused him from Al and Stinky Pete in Toy Story 2, Sid makes a cameo in Toy Story's second sequel Toy Story 3, where he is now an adult and has become a garbageman. He is easily recognized by his black skull t-shirt. He first appeared when he picked the garbage near Andy's house. Later after Woody and his friends end up at the dump (along with Lotso Hugging Bear), Sid later appears again and Woody, Buzz, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Jessie, Bullseye and The Aliens hitch up a ride on his garbage truck to get back to Andy's house, It is unknown whether he still believes that toys are alive or if he has suppressed the memories of it a long time ago. Trivia Gallery Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Pixar Characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Villains Category:Characters introduced in 1995 Category:Primary Villains Category:Toy Story 1 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story Treats Characters